1. Technical Field
Substitutes for incandescent light bulbs are disclosed which provide energy-efficient emission of white light with a compact fluorescent light (CFL) and that also provide active ingredient vapor emission through a built-in dispenser. The disclosed light devices are used with conventional light sockets and the active ingredient is provided in the form of replaceable cartridges or containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creating a pleasant ambience is a popular aspect of home decor. This is often achieved through various combinations of fragrances. Lighting can also be combined with fragrance emission. For example, it is known to combine incandescent light bulbs with fragrance emission. Typically, heat from the light bulb is used to volatilize the fragrance material. Because heat from an incandescent bulb is relatively uncontrolled, the resulting fragrance emission is also uncontrolled. As a result, too much fragrance can be emitted and the fragrance can be used to quickly. Further, because fragrance materials can be flammable, the combination of an incandescent bulb and fragrance emission can present a fire safety issue.
Nightlight-type devices are also known which include fragrance dispensers. However, these devices are limited to use in bathrooms or on a wall with an electrical outlet. Because many homes do not include a sufficient number of electrical outlets, many consumers are reluctant to use them outside the bathroom. Further, while the utilitarian appearance of these devices in a bathroom is not bothersome to many consumers, their use outside of the bathroom, such as in a living room or family room, is not generally acceptable. Further, while nightlight-type fragrance dispensers may also provide light, because the devices are used in existing electrical outlets, they are generally positioned too low to provide effective lighting features, other than to operate as a nightlight. Conventional fragrance dispensers, such as plug-in diffusers, can provide pleasing aromas in a relatively inexpensive, compact package. However, as noted above with nightlight-type devices, such conventional fragrance dispensers generally take up outlets and are often located out of sight, causing a user to forget to adjust or refill the device.
Scented candles generate soft light and fragrance, thereby providing a pleasant mood. However, candles are a potential fire hazard and often produce unwanted smoke and wax drippings.
With growing concerns about energy costs and shortages, compact fluorescent lights (CFLs) are beginning to replace incandescent bulbs because they last longer and use a fraction of the energy consumed by incandescent bulbs. While CFLs are more expensive than incandescent bulbs, consumers save money over the life of a CFL because of the lower energy costs and longer operating life.
Further, numerous needs exist for the combination of ambient light with other volatile active emission other than fragrances such as air sanitization, air deodorization, the controlled release of insect repellent, insect attractant, insecticide, aromatherapy volatiles or other non-fragrant materials (any of which may be combined with fragrant materials if necessary to make the ambient environment more enjoyable or tolerable).
Therefore, there is a need for the combination of efficient white light emission, such as CFLs, with any one or more of the following: fragrance emission; air sanitization; air deodorization; insecticide emission; insect repellent emission; aromatherapy material emission; light emission that repels insects; light emission that attracts insects; and any combinations thereof.